Hyper Hiei
by heyimtaller
Summary: Have you ever wondered what strange events would ensue if hiei got REALLY hyper? well we (me and DarkAssassin92) have made chronicles of his ...cough..interesting adventures...well are you ready to face the scariest thing you have ever seen? lol...hahaha
1. Default Chapter

OK first of all this is a fan fic about what happens when Hiei is extremely hyper! It's in some random house with lots of people because I can do that! So don't get confused when random people just pop up!

OK Disclaimer time! But because Koi hates disclaimers we'll get someone else to do it!

Random Person walking.

Me—YOU!

RP—MEE?

ME—YES!

RP—NO I HAVE TO GO FUCK MY GIRLFRIEND! LEAVE ME ALONE! (runs away)

Me--… wow ok that was weird

Koi—yeah you write creepy stuff

Me—yeah… anyway we will get Hiei to do the disclaimer!

Hiei—noooooo!

Koi—pwease?

Hiei—ok fine b that way! God your so mean! Ok these insane crazy people do not own, thank god, Yu Yu Hakusho, InuYasha, or Rurouni Kenshin!

Koi—yay start the fan fic!

Me—(sleeping) zzzzz

Koi—SMACK! WAKE UP BAKA!

Me—Ow fine b that way!

Hyper Hiei!

_**Random House (ha see I told u it was random!) **_

_**5:00 am Hiei's Bedroom**_

_Hiei is lying on his bed completely asleep still grasping his katana (Koi—Whooo! KATANA! WOW HES SO SEXY W/ A KATANA!)Suddenly the wind rustles the bushes. Hiei's ears immediately twitch at the sound…_

Hiei- _Immediately wakes up and runs outside _YAHHHHH! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE ! _Starts pummeling bushes w/ katana (Koi—Whooooooo! SEXY KATANA!)_

_Yusuke suddenly wakes up and starts running around the house screaming:_

Yusuke—OMG OMG OMG! AHHHHHHHHHH! HIEI HAS GONE BAD AGAIN! AHHHHHHHHH! _Trips over Kuwabara._

Kuwabara—NOOOOO! NOT THE PINK MONKEY! AHHHH! _Yusuke and Kuwabara continue to run around screaming like idiots…Hiei suddenly emerges from the "deadly" mangled bushes._

Bushes—owwwwwwwwwww! (A/N—the bushes do not actually talk I'm just feeling hyper!)

Hiei—OMG! There was like this like thing like outside and it like made the bushes like rustle and I like killed it (giggles girly)

Yusuke/Kuwabara—o.O

Botan—(very sleepy) what the hell are you guys doing?

Yusuke—(trying to remember) ummmmmm… I don't kno!

Botan—(now very sleepy and angry) OMG! DO U KNO WAT TIME IT IS? DO U KNO HOW MUCH NOISE U BITCHES ARE MAKING? FUCK YOU ALL!

Yusuke/Kuwabara/Hiei—o.O o.O o.O

_Botan flicks them off then goes back to bed._

Yusuke—Wow…

Kuwabara—(clinging to Hiei) Mommy I'm scared!

Yusuke/Hiei—o.O o.O

Hiei—OK this is way too wrong…

Koi (a.k.a. DarkAssasin92)—(sleepy) jeez what are you guys do----------- OMG HIEI! I THOUGHT U WERE MINE! _Starts crying and runs back to bed._

Hiei—yay shes finally left me! Now… get off my leg!

Kuwabara—b-b-b-b-b-b-but I was scared…

BWAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAA OK IM GOING TO END IT HERE FOR TDAY SO BYE YALL! WHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEEEEEE I CANT LOCK DOORS!

**FIN**

_Later………_

Koi—amanda you idiot! _Reads fanfic_ I would never leave my Hiei—my koibito!

Hiei—dammit…-.-

Me—did you just say lover? o.O (koibito means lover in Japanese for all you people who were WAY to stupid to figure it out!)


	2. Chapter 2

ok first to begin...

IM SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY W/ SOFTBALL AND FRIENDS! KOI SADLY MOVED AWAY TO JAPANLAND :-( ANY WAY IM REALLY REALLY **REALLY **SORRY!

DISCLAIMERS WITH AJ!

Me- ok since koi has moved my best buddy (other than koi) AJ will do the disclaimer!

AJ- dammit why do u have to wake me up this early shippo? -.- _tired stare_

Me-GET OVER IT!

AJ- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FINE! NEITHER OF US OWN YU YU HAKUSHO, INUYASHA OR RUROUNI KENSHIN! EVEN THOUGH INUYASHA AND RUROUNI HAVE YET TO MAKE THEIR APPEARANCES AHHHHHHHHHHH! _runs away_

Me- I LOVE YOU AJ! BWAHAHHAHAA!

HYPER HIEI

CHAPTER 2

THAT WEIRD CHAPTER AFTER CHAPTER 1

_**BWAHAHA! After the recent "event" this morning Kurama has decided it would be best for all of them to take a "relaxing" vacation to the beach. Unfortunately Hiei was unsure of whathorrors "the beach" would bring. So Hiei loaded up on sugar is reluctantly (meaning Kurama tying him up with his rose whip and Yusuke stuffing him in the backseat) strapped in for this ... **thinking of word **"interesting" ride. BWAHAHHAHAHAHA!**_

_**5 minutes after leaving**_

_Hiei strapped in with a seatbelt stares out the window as Kurama, sitting next to him, unties the rose whip. Botan is driving the mini van of DOOMas Yusuke snores away in the front seat. Yukina and Keiko have fallen asleep and are sleeping peacefully. Kuwabara however is sitting in the back of the van twitching in horror..._

Hiei- _looks at Kuwabara_ Whats your problem?

Kuwabara- A...dream...it...was...only...a...dream...O.O

Hiei-_turns to Kurama _Help the idiot I can't stand him.

Botan- Hiei you seem so calm. I saw you guzzle down that bag of sugar this morning and I'm surprised your'e still sane.

Hiei- Feh. I'm just bored by this moving metal room with chairs.

Kurama-_Looks at Kuwabara_ Are you allright?

Kuwabara-_Breathing heavily _I...had...a...dream...that...Hiei_ faints_

Kurama-_Checks pulse _Well thats taken care of.

Kuwabara-_asleep _raped...Kurama...

Hiei_-suddenly snaps and is infit of_rage FUCK YOU KUWABAKA_starts slapping Kuwabara_

Hiei-_now hyper _I AM... SUPER HIEIMAN OF SPECIAL NESS! WATCH ME AS I FLY AND LEAVEBEHINDYOU POOPIES!_jumps out car window_

Kurama-HIEI!

Botan-Oh no o.O

Well I must go now waves forlornly

Once again I'm **VERY** sorry!

I'll try extra extra hard to find time!


End file.
